


À Bientôt

by sarabakanashimi



Category: Originale, takarazuka
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personaggi mi appartengono tutti. L'Hankyu e il Takarazuka appartengono a loro stessi. Le note sono in fondo al racconto per facilità di consultazione.</p>
    </blockquote>





	À Bientôt

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi mi appartengono tutti. L'Hankyu e il Takarazuka appartengono a loro stessi. Le note sono in fondo al racconto per facilità di consultazione.

L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista era stato al Daigekijo, a Takarazuka. Intorno al teatro e in tutta la città rosa la folla si era riunita, carica di fiori e di commozione, in falangi straordinariamente ordinate, per augurarle una buona fortuna nella vita dopo il Takarazuka.  
Quel giorno Hitode Madako era bellissima, più bella di quanto fosse stata nei diciassette anni precedenti, nonostante il verde e nero dello hakama della scuola di musica e il viso privo di trucco fossero più adatti ad una diciottenne fresca di esame che ad una donna di quasi quarant’anni.  
Eppure, Madako risplendeva, sciogliendosi in sorrisi che le chiudevano gli occhi un po’ lucidi tra sottili rughette di piacere, salutava le ammiratrici, le ex colleghe, le allieve della scuola, la stampa, i semplici curiosi, i mostri sacri scomodatisi appositamente per lei, con gesti calorosi e spontanei.  
Al momento di montare sull’auto scelta per l’occasione – una splendida Aston Martin, il cui austero rigore era appena attenuato dall’aggiunta di festoni dorati, dal sapore smaccatamente kitsch e così tipico del Takarazuka – aveva suddiviso in tanti mazzetti più piccoli la sua cascata di fiori bianchi e li aveva lanciati alle ammiratrici in lacrime.  
Nadeshiko era confusa con il resto della folla, era lì nel mezzo del marasma che partiva come un vortice dal placido epicentro che era Tako e si spandeva tentacolare intorno a lei, travolgendola. Non era niente e nessuno in quel momento, se non una collega qualsiasi.  
Non le era stato permesso di ritirarsi insieme a Tako, cosa che peraltro avrebbe fatto più per una sorta di fatalismo che per effettiva utilità: di fatto, la scelta della produzione era stata azzeccata, poiché Nadeshiko era ancora molto popolare.  
Non aveva avuto quindi il suo ritiro in grande stile, in coppia con Tako, e ora non aveva neanche Tako.  
Con la fine della loro conbi era defunta anche la loro relazione, tenuta nascosta per anni, consumata clandestinamente tra una sala trucco, un camerino e un deposito costumi. Dissimulata con abilità tra una dichiarazione di amicizia fraterna e i talk più stupidi sul tipo di uomo da sposare un giorno, forse, chissà, una volta fuori dal Takarazuka.  
L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, quindi, era stato sotto le false vesti giovanili dello hakama verde, con i capelli ordinatamente tirati indietro, il sorriso franco, aperto da orecchio a orecchio.  
Tako era radiosa, e spandeva luce, come se la fine del suo sogno non fosse un balzo verso l’ignoto ma una porta verso un futuro luminoso, sebbene ancora del tutto sconosciuto.  
Da allora, Nadeshiko non l’aveva più vista, non l’aveva neanche cercata.  
Le ultime parole di Tako, durante l’ultimo spettacolo in cui avevano recitato come una vera coppia, erano state molto eloquenti. Pacate, calibrate, ma inequivocabili.  
Ora, a distanza di un anno, Nadeshiko aveva iniziato timidamente a considerare l’opportunità di fare un minuscolo passo avanti, un passo oltre, per lasciarsi tutto indietro e volgere con fiducia lo sguardo al sole (era infatti particolarmente affezionata alle metafore romantiche, ma, d’altra parte, tanti anni nel Takarazuka causavano anche questo).  
Ovviamente, se la ritrovò di fronte, lì, al Takarazuka Café.  
Nadeshiko impiegò dieci secondi a inquadrare i capelli scuri che ormai, lisci e lucidi, le arrivavano alle spalle (Tako aveva sempre avuto i capelli corti, con l’onda, in genere più chiari di un tono o due), il vestito a fiori (per contratto Tako portava sempre calzoni e giacche, fasciandosi il seno per dare l’impressione dell’androginia), le forme più rotonde e piene (Tako era quasi troppo magra quando era al Takarazuka, ma la sua pancia era attraversata dalle tenui linee dei muscoli sottostanti, sodi e forti. Nadeshiko non poteva dimenticarli, perché erano sempre la prima cosa che finiva per toccare quando tentava di infilare la mano nei calzoni di Tako, negli attimi rubati tra una scena e l’altra, durante le prove, persino durante le pause dei servizi fotografici. A quei tempi, avevano amato farlo in modo pericoloso) e, impossibile da non notare, la sottile fede d’oro all’anulare della sinistra (Tako non aveva mai accennato alla possibilità di sposarsi in chiesa, e per quel che Nadeshiko sapeva non era neanche cristiana).  
La tazza colma di tè all’inglese le tremò tra le mani, non abbastanza da caderle a terra con un gesto teatrale che l’avrebbe imbarazzata da morire e che avrebbe attratto su di lei tutta l’attenzione del locale affollato, ma abbastanza da farle colare sul davanti della camicetta un rivolo di liquido bollente. Se ne accorse a stento, tanto era occupata nell’osservare Tako, il suo viso tanto familiare e tanto differente ad un tempo, identica a come l’aveva vista l’ultima volta e completamente diversa.  
Aveva preso qualche chilo, e questo aveva addolcito i piani decisi del suo viso, togliendo un po’ il filo agli zigomi alti, alla mascella ben delineata, arrotondandole il seno e i fianchi.  
“Tako…” la parola le sfuggì prima di potersi mordere la lingua e, aspettandosi che la donna si voltasse, nascose il viso per quanto era possibile nella tazza del tè, bevendo troppo in fretta e scottandosi la lingua.  
Per alcuni secondi non accadde niente di quello che aveva temuto e proprio quando pensava di poter lasciare un paio di banconote sul tavolino e sgattaiolare via, la stoffa fiorata dell’abito di Tako entrò nel suo campo visivo.  
“Nadeshiko… non ti avevo riconosciuto.”  
Nadeshiko alzò leggermente lo sguardo, che andò a posarsi con naturalezza sul seno di Tako, non più costretto nel sarashi. Con un ultimo sforzo, si costrinse a guardarla in faccia. Il dolore fu disgustoso e le chiuse la bocca dello stomaco nella morsa della nausea. Fu come se avesse inghiottito un milione di spilli, o un porcospino vivo e molto agitato.  
“Ah, Tako…” riuscì a borbottare tra i contorcimenti del porcospino e il bruciore alla lingua, dove si era scottata di brutto.  
“Posso?” chiese l’altra donna, indicando la sedia vuota dall’altro lato del tavolino.  
Nadeshiko si sforzò di fare un cenno affermativo, osservando la donna nei minimi dettagli, dal piccolo neo che aveva vicino alla bocca e che di solito sul palco nascondeva con il cerone, alle minuscole lentiggini che le comparivano sul naso quando si esponeva al sole.  
Soltanto alla fine del minuzioso esame Nadeshiko si accorse che Tako le stava parlando da almeno un paio di minuti.  
“Ehm… è un pezzo che non ci vediamo, vero?” disse con un maldestro tentativo di cordialità.  
Tako la guardò per qualche secondo, accorgendosi che Nadeshiko non aveva ascoltato nulla, non aveva sentito il ‘mi fa piacere vederti’ e il ‘mi sei mancata’, che pure le avrebbero cambiato la giornata.  
Tako la osservò a sua volta, e non la trovò particolarmente cambiata: i capelli erano più lunghi, e oggi erano acconciati in riccioli fluenti, il trucco era come sempre discreto, nascosto da un grande paio di occhiali da sole, e il resto era precisamente dove l’aveva lasciato, quasi in modo inquietante. Un sussulto nel petto le tolse momentaneamente la parola, si disse che era soltanto un calo di zuccheri e che qualcosa di dolce l’avrebbe rimessa in sesto in un attimo.  
“Sì, sarà… un annetto, più o meno,” rispose chiedendosi perché aggiungeva informazioni non richieste.  
Nadeshiko annuì automaticamente.  
“Già…” aggiunse, “ma ecco… a parte sposarti… cosa hai fatto in questo periodo? Niente dinner show o simili?” proseguì, quando in realtà non voleva altri dettagli a riguardo. Tako era davanti a lei per la prima volta in un anno e anche se non era propriamente Tako, ma un alieno effeminato che indossava la sua pelle come un Tako-abito, era sempre meglio di niente.  
Tako fece un sorriso che Nadeshiko non le aveva mai visto, era il suo sorriso da scioglimento istantaneo ma era più… dolce, più… femminile, ecco. Era un sorriso da donna, e la cosa la lasciò momentaneamente perplessa.  
“Ho pensato che avrei avuto tutto il tempo di riprendere la mia carriera… ma non quello di godermi un po’ la vita,” disse, ordinando un sundae con budino e cialde e, ripensandoci, anche una fetta di cheesecake. Quando fu servita affondò subito la forchettina nella pasta cedevole del cheesecake, assaporandone un pezzetto con aria quasi rapita.  
“Per esempio, strafogarmi di dolci se mi va,” spiegò, con una risata contenta.  
“Ah… capito,” mormorò Nadeshiko, perplessa. Che Tako fosse golosa non era una novità ma era strano che lo manifestasse con tanta convinzione.  
“Ma tu, ecco, cosa mi racconti?” incalzò Tako, in un estremo tentativo di mantenere viva la conversazione.  
”Sono ancora lì…” Nadeshiko non aveva molta voglia di parlare di lavoro, soprattutto quando il lavoro era fondamentalmente ciò che le aveva spinte insieme e poi separate brutalmente.  
“Quante top star hai seppellito fino ad ora?”  
Nadeshiko scrollò le spalle, arricciandosi una lunga ciocca di capelli tra le dita.  
“Te, la Hanazono, che è stata soltanto sei mesi, e poi ora la Asami… la stavano promuovendo da anni, lo sai meglio di me, e dire che è soltanto una ken-9, certe volte nelle scene romantiche sembro sua madre…” si interruppe, chiedendosi come e quando la discussione fosse diventata così cordiale. Probabilmente era l’argomento, sicuramente molto più vicino alla fonte del mal di cuore di Nadeshiko, ma anche molto più interessante per entrambe, essendo stato parte della loro vita per quasi due decenni.  
Tako sbuffò leggermente, mangiucchiando una cialda.  
“Ora che sono una OG non ho più il diritto a tutti i pettegolezzi succosi, chi ha dormito con chi, chi è raccomandata da chi e chi si tatua in fronte il kiyoku, tadashiku, utsukushiku senza avere niente di puro, onesto e bello… è un po’, non so, è un po’ triste.”  
Nadeshiko era indaffarata a lisciare il suo tovagliolino di carta, tutto stazzonato e macchiato di tè. Non aveva granché voglia di risponderle che, se soltanto avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto restare ancora.  
Si ritrovò comunque a scrollare le spalle, gettando indietro i capelli con uno scatto della testa.  
“Non dovevi necessariamente andartene… non c’erano pressioni su di te da parte della produzione. Un altro anno o due potevi fartelo benissimo.”  
Tako sospirò, guardando un punto oltre la testa di Nadeshiko, in alto e in fondo, probabilmente sulla parete. Quando rispose, la sua voce aveva un tono cauto, con una sfumatura di rimpianto.  
“Gli anni che ho trascorso al Takarazuka… sono stati tra i più belli della mia vita. Sono stati la mia vita, possiamo dire. Il punto è… Nade, le otokoyaku ci mettono una decina di anni per arrivare al culmine delle proprie capacità… e quando diventi top spesso hai già quasi trent’anni. Non tutti sono come la Todoroki, alcune vogliono… sai… vivere almeno un po’ come donne.”  
Nadeshiko registrò solo in parte il fatto che Tako l’avesse chiamata col suo vecchio soprannome, perché era troppo impegnata a districare le implicazioni di quanto l’altra stava dicendo.  
“Sì, dai, ho capito…”  
“No, non hai capito, e sinceramente non penso che tu possa capirlo. Nade, una otokoyaku è sempre una donna. Arriva il momento in cui pensa ‘dannazione, ho più di trent’anni e non ho un compagno, chissà se avrò mai dei figli’ e ti viene una paura che… non te lo so spiegare bene.”  
“Perché non dovrei capire?”  
“Sei giovane, la cosa ti interessa relativamente e quindi pensi che sia un evento lontano… e poi, anche quando eravamo insieme… il solo pensiero di un impegno più concreto, non lo so, ti infastidiva. Alla fine ho smesso di parlartene.”  
“Potevamo parlarne…”  
Tako stirò sulle labbra un sorriso piuttosto mesto.  
“Ci avevamo provato, ricordi? Mi avevi riso in faccia e mi avevi detto che non valeva la pena di andare fino in Olanda per una cerimonia che non aveva nessun valore qui da noi. Ci tenevo molto, ma non ti dissi niente. Non potevo costringerti a darmi qualcosa che non potevi darmi…”  
Nadeshiko ebbe l’impulso di frugare nella borsetta per cercare le sigarette. In teoria non avrebbe dovuto fumare – a parte per le consuete considerazioni riguardo la salute propria e quella degli altri – per il fatto che la sua voce si sarebbe scurita e arrochita.  
“Bene,” disse, quando la ricerca si rivelò futile: le aveva lasciate a casa per impedirsi di fumare fuori, e visto che in casa non fumava per non impregnare l’arredamento dell’odore acre del fumo, doveva considerarsi spacciata. “Bene, allora spero che tu sia felice, perché se non lo sei, cioè, è una bella fregatura per tutti quelli coinvolti. Io, te, tuo marito…”  
Tako prese un tovagliolino e si pulì la bocca dalle briciole di cheesecake.  
“Nade, non riesco a parlarti se fai la bambina. Io sono sincera… ho avuto quello che desideravo, e purtroppo quello che desideravo tu non potevi darmelo. Questo non vuol dire… “ si interruppe, scuotendo la testa e alzandosi.  
“Questa discussione non ha senso, e non vale la pena continuarla, soprattutto qui in pubblico.”  
Nadeshiko si alzò subito dopo, cercando un pretesto per non farla andare via.  
“Aspetta! Devi andare via? Potrei… posso accompagnarti a casa?”  
L’espressione di Tako le fece subito capire che anche lei trovava buffo e ridicolo il suggerimento, perché Nadeshiko non guidava e non aveva l’auto.  
“Semmai ti accompagno io,” rispose infatti, scegliendo con cautela le parole.  
Nadeshiko scrollò le spalle, anche se dentro di sé pensava freneticamente a come convincere Tako a salire in casa. Lì, nel suo territorio, si sarebbe sentita più al sicuro. (Ma sapeva benissimo di ingannare se stessa. In condizioni normali avrebbe trovato un modo di toccarla e baciarla già lì nella caffetteria. Non avrebbe resistito. Ma si sentiva bloccata, irrigidita dal terrore.)  
Sotto casa, dopo dieci minuti di tragitto in automobile, Nadeshiko trovò tutte le scuse possibili per esitare e prendere tempo. Fece cadere la borsa, disse che aveva perso un orecchino, si avviticchiò nella cintura di sicurezza rischiando di ghigliottinarsi, e infine, quando ormai Tako la guardava con placida perplessità, quasi con un velo di tenerezza, sputò fuori il suo invito.  
“Non so… ti va un caffè… per il disturbo? Oppure ho una torta buonissima, oppure… non so.”  
Si sentì ancora più patetica quando di fatto Tako le fece il sorriso indulgente con cui era solita accontentare i suoi capricci, tanto tempo prima, e disse che avrebbe accettato volentieri.  
Patetica, ma intanto aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva.  
Di sopra, Nadeshiko inciampò nello zerbino, e scelse la chiave giusta dopo mezza dozzina di tentativi, nonostante la chiave della porta di casa fosse l’unica di colore rosso. Si sentiva le mani di burro e le gambe come ramen mollicci. Non voleva illudersi, perché se l’avesse fatto e niente fosse poi accaduto ci sarebbe rimasta di schifo, e ci aveva messo un anno prima di smetterla di rimanerci di schifo.  
“Carina…” disse Tako guardandosi intorno con aria pensosa.  
“Vieni, siediti,” disse Nadeshiko, calandosi in modo maldestro nel ruolo della padrona di casa e spazzando via dalla seduta del divano un paio di calzettoni da notte (grigi, slabbrati, decisamente orrendi) e una pinza per i capelli, sperando che Tako non li avesse notati.  
Tako si accomodò di buon grado, trattenendo un sorriso. Nadeshiko era sempre la stessa pasticciona disordinata di tanti anni prima.  
Nadeshiko scomparve in cucina, sbattendo sportelli e facendo cadere argenteria varia, e Tako ebbe tutto l’agio di guardarsi intorno. Non conosceva questo appartamento. Vi era stata un’unica frettolosa volta, tanto tempo fa, subito dopo il suo ritiro. Nadeshiko era riuscita ad attirarla lì con la sola forza della sua disperazione. Ad essere sinceri, Nade era decisamente ubriaca quella sera,e aveva detto e fatto cose che non le erano del tutto proprie. Tako non poteva dire di essere stata sobria e i contorni di quella sveltina disperata si erano presto persi in un mare di vergogna e disagio. All’epoca, poi, l’appartamento era ancora spoglio e vuoto, con solo il minimo indispensabile in quanto ad arredamento e decoro. Sembrava una casa per studenti, con pochi mobili spaiati e priva del calore che le case molto amate e curate assumono.  
Tako scosse la testa tra sé e sé. Era stato un grosso errore, ma non erano state né le prime né sarebbero mai state le ultime a lasciarsi guidare da emozioni troppo illogiche per essere controllate.  
Nadeshiko emerse dalla cucina con un vassoietto a fiori, che depose sul tavolino.  
“Ecco qua, torta… e ho fatto il tè. Lady Grey con poco zucchero… giusto?”  
Tako sorrise in risposta, ma era un sorriso rigido, poco naturale. Dopo un anno Nadeshiko ricordava ancora perfettamente come le piacesse il tè e questo poteva soltanto voler dire che Nade non era andata avanti. Neanche un po’.  
“Oh, sì, grazie,” rispose comunque, rigirando il cucchiaino nella tazza da tè. Nadeshiko esitò per pochi attimi, poi venne a sedersi accanto a lei, asciugandosi le mani nel grembiulino che aveva indossato in cucina.  
Forse fu la vista del grembiulino, un ridicolo aggeggio a quadretti, con gattini e fragole applicati e una balza rosa arricciata, o forse il fatto che Nadeshiko fosse così vicina, o forse ancora il suo profumo, che non aveva niente a che fare con la fragranza che indossava ma con il misto di tè, zucchero, panna della torta, e semplicemente Nadeshiko che sembrava emanare dalla sua persona.  
O forse nessuna di queste cose.  
“Hai un po’ di panna…” mormorò Tako, consapevole che nel giro di un solo secondo l’atmosfera era cambiata, caricandosi di promesse e sottintesi. Allungò una mano verso il viso dell’altra, effettivamente mirando allo sbuffo di panna sulla guancia, ma osservando le sue labbra.  
“Tako…?” Istintivamente Nadeshiko si voltò, sgranando gli occhi e arrossendo. Quante volte aveva immaginato questa scena negli ultimi trenta secondi? E quante volte l’aveva girata nel teatrino privato della propria mente nel corso dell’ultimo anno, insieme ad un’ampia varietà di vibranti scene d’amore in cui Tako si presentava sotto casa sua in completo gessato, impermeabile color tortora e cappello in tinta, fumando una sigaretta con l’aplomb di un gentiluomo uscito direttamente da Casablanca? (Nadeshiko ammetteva facilmente che il far parte del Takarazuka per tanti anni le aveva ‘leggermente’ falsato le prospettive, sia in fatto di uomini, sia in fatto di donne, che soprattutto in fatto di corteggiamento e simili).  
Il bacio seguì naturalmente, con la scioltezza delle scene d’amore provate e riprovate per anni (solo che i finti baci nascosti da una mano diventavano veri, e gli occhi si accendevano di desiderio). Dietro le palpebre socchiuse di Nadeshiko – socchiuse perché non poteva sopportare di perdere anche solo uno sguardo sfocato su una lentiggine del naso di Tako – fiorirono accecanti fiori bianchi, che nel proprio candore riassumevano l’intero spettro dei sentimenti: desiderio, aspettativa, timore, e quel battito di troppo che ancora non si sopiva alla vista di qualcosa che le ricordava Tako.  
Fu come se niente fosse accaduto nel mezzo: nessuna separazione, nessun ritiro, nessuna telefonata nel cuore della notte dopo aver bevuto troppo (un cliché, ma il Takarazuka è fatto anche di questo, e Nadeshiko provava un certo orgoglio nell’impersonare un cliché vivente, l’amante scaricata di punto in bianco, inconsolabile e incapace di aprirsi ad un altro amore), nessun matrimonio a stringere una fascetta d’oro intorno al dito di Tako.  
Nadeshiko le affondò dita nei capelli più morbidi dietro la testa, massaggiando con il pollice la pelle sensibile subito dietro l’orecchio, e se la tirò più vicino, continuando a baciarla. Il leggero e rauco mormorio di piacere di Tako le confermò che l’antica manovra non aveva fallito neanche stavolta.  
Quando il bacio terminò – più per necessità d’aria che per stanchezza delle controparti – Nadeshiko si accorse immediatamente che Tako si era irrigidita contro di lei, resistendo al suo abbraccio. Istintivamente, accentuò la stretta intorno al suo corpo, saggiandone i contorni. La vita era più piena, i rilievi delle scapole meno prominenti e il suo braccio, schiacciato tra il suo corpo e il braccio di Nadeshiko, più morbido.  
“Se ti lascio scappi, vero,” mormorò Nadeshiko, asserendo più che domandando. Conosceva già la risposta.  
“Non posso restare,” rispose Tako altrettanto piano, senza abbandonarsi alla stretta, tesa come sul punto di balzare in piedi, “e lo sai.”  
“Ti prego,” sussurrò Nadeshiko, pronta a piangere e implorare, se necessario, “resta ancora un poco…”  
Il sospiro che ricevette in risposta la convinse di aver guadagnato almeno una trentina di secondi in più. Il fatto che Tako si rilassasse nella sua stretta ne fu una parziale conferma. Quando l’altra donna la strinse a sua volta, non poté più controllare i battiti del suo cuore, impazzito di fronte a quella piccola speranza.  
“Giusto un minuto.” Con il viso sprofondato nella spalla e nei capelli di Nadeshiko, la voce di Tako era venuta fuori tutta soffocata. Nadeshiko le accarezzò i capelli, sperando che anche l’emozione fosse responsabile di quel tremore.  
Furono i trenta secondi, il minuto più lungo della vita di Nadeshiko. Quando quel minuto fu trascorso, e dopo di esso un altro, altri due, Nadeshiko si ritrovò da sola nel suo appartamento, con le tempie che martellavano e un certo bruciore agli occhi – come previsto Tako si era alzata di scatto, aveva preso la borsa e borbottando un paio di parole di scusa incomprensibili si era dileguata inciampando giù per le scale – e il porcospino vivo che le si appallottolava nello stomaco.  
Nadeshiko non poteva sapere che, quella sera, mentre affogava il dispiacere in un secchiello di gelato da 1 kg e fumava venti sigarette che l’avrebbero resa rauca e gracchiante il giorno dopo, il suo cellulare avrebbe silenziosamente ricevuto un sms di Tako; non poteva sapere che il giorno dopo l’illustre OG sarebbe comparsa alle prove, in visita; e non poteva sapere quello che un ripostiglio dalla porta a soffietto avrebbe potuto raccontare se solo avesse saputo parlare.  
Non sapendo nulla di tutto ciò ma sentendosi vagamente nauseabonda e anche un tot su di giri (e allo stesso tempo mortalmente depressa), si raggomitolò al centro del letto lasciato sfatto dalla mattina e si dedicò con impegno ad un buon pianto ristoratore.  


**Author's Note:**

> Nota generale: Il Takarazuka o Takarazuka Revue è una compagnia teatrale giapponese istituita nel 1914 dal presidente Kobayashi. La particolarità del Takarazuka risiede nel fatto che, parallelamente ad altri generi teatrali classici quali il kabuki (ma anche il teatro elizabettiano in Europa) che vedevano i propri cast costituiti esclusivamente da uomini, è costituito esclusivamente da donne, che interpretano sia ruoli maschili che ruoli femminili.  
> Per chi volesse approfondire consiglio i seguenti siti:  
> \- [Articolo di Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takarazuka_Revue)  
> \- [Sito ufficiale dell'Hankyu, in giapponese](http://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/)  
> \- [Takawiki, in inglese](http://www.takarazuka-revue.info/tiki-index.php)
> 
>  _Daigekijo_ \- il teatro grande di Takarazuka, nella prefettura di Hyogo. L'altro teatro maggiore è il Tokyo Takarazuka Theater noto anche come TTT che è ovviamente sito a Tokyo.  
>  _Ritiro_ \- alla fine della carriera nel Takarazuka le attrici si ritirano in grande stile con spettacoli appositi e saluti ai fan ecc. In questa occasione si presentano vestite con il costume tradizionale della scuola, costituito da ampi calzoni a pieghe (hakama) e casacca.  
>  _Conbi_ \- ognuna delle 4 troupe in cui è diviso il Takarazuka possiede due top star (prime attrici), una otokoyaku (attrice che interpreta ruoli maschili) e una musumeyaku (attrice che interpreta ruoli femminili), la coppia costituita da queste due attrici viene chiamata 'conbi' 'top conbi' o 'golden conbi'.  
>  _Ken_ \- le attrici sono distribuite gerarchicamente tramite un sistema chiamato _kenkyuuka_ che tiene conto dell'anno di entrata nella compagnia e conta progressivamente un anno in più per ogni anno trascorso nella stessa. Un attrice al nono ken, quindi, si sarà diplomata nove anni fa. Per comprendere la perplessità di Nadeshiko è necessario aggiungere che all'interno della Revue si dice che per essere una buona otokoyaku è necessario che passino 10 anni ( _otokoyaku juunen_ ) e quindi una che sia diventata top al nono ken è decisamente troppo giovane e possibilmente ancora inesperta.  
>  _OG_ \- sta per 'Old Girl' e designa una ex sienne ormai ritirata dal Takarazuka.  
>  _Kiyoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku_ \- il motto del Takarazuka, significa 'Pura, Onesta, Bella', i tre attributi che una sienne dovrebbe sempre possedere e salvaguardare.  
>  _À Bientôt_ \- è il titolo del sayonara show (ultimo spettacolo prima del ritiro) di [Aran Kei](http://www.takarazuka-revue.info/tiki-index.php?page=Aran+Kei), che ho deciso di utilizzare come titolo del racconto.  
> 


End file.
